NYC:¡Una Nueva Oportunidad!
by AndreSalazar
Summary: One-Shoot: Bella es una hermosa vampira que se considera un monstruo y sin creer que haya otra opción solo se encarga de disfrutar del dolor y la sangre de personas que quizás no merecen la vida y el alma que tienen...


**"New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.

**Titulo:** ¡Una Nueva Oportunidad!

**Penname:** AndreSalazar

**Summary:**One-Shoot: Bella es una hermosa vampira que se considera un monstruo y sin creer que haya otra opción solo se encarga de disfrutar del dolor y la sangre de personas que quizás no merecen la vida y el alma que tienen…Aunque Quiere cambiar no sabe como hacerlo ¿Encontrará bella la forma de ser una mejor vampira?ExB - Drama-Romance

**Pareja:** Edward y Bella

**Numero de Palabras:** 3881Según Word - 4665 Según FanFiction

* * *

><p>Bella es una hermosa vampira que se considera un monstruo y sin creer que haya otra opción solo se encarga de disfrutar del dolor y la sangre de personas que quizás no merecen la vida y el alma que tienen…Pero jamás imaginó que faltando 1 día para el año nuevo, un Desconocido le hará cambiar su existencia para convertirla en una nueva vampira!<p>

Quería que ya anocheciera, deseaba salir corriendo de esta pocilga en la que había decidido hospedarme lejos de Forqz. Hacía unos meses atrás. Ya que habían llegado los días de sol donde tenía mi residencia casi habitual.

Faltaba 1 día para el año nuevo y no se me apetecía pasarlo en este lugar lleno de personas ansiosas, alegres y unidas por estas fechas, tan poco especiales para mí, ya que no tenía con quien pasarlos.

-señorita bella- Me sacó de mis pensamientos la anciana dueña del lugar.

-Si señora Gladys? -He preparado un poco de pavo desea probarlo? - si claro siga

Tenía que guardar las apariencias.

Empezó a abrirse la puerta y en ese instante recordé que me había quitados los lentes. Me incomodaban demasiados, pero si quería llevar esta vida de "humana" tenía que hacerlo sin importar lo que odiara usarlos. Los había comprado hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando decidí caminar entre las personas intentando llevar un vida "normal"

Así que me di vuelta hacia la ventana

-Aquí se lo pondré. Debe probarlo está exquisito. Si desea más tendrá que esperar hasta mañana en la cena de año nuevo. Soltó una extraña risa.

-Gracias. Le conteste sin dejar de ver hacía afuera de la ventana

Escuché como la señora Gladys depositaba el pavo sobre la mesa. Podía sentir el olor de casi todos los ingredientes que había utilizado: las cebollas, los trozos de fruta…

Espere a que se fuera para abrir la ventana de golpe- Puaj

Saque toda la cabeza pues ese olor irritaba mi garganta y mi nariz.

Los pocos rayos de luz del día estaban por desaparecer completamente. Me senté sobre la cama a pensar donde sería el mejor lugar de pasar el año nuevo.

Podría ser en mi adorada cabaña de forqz, donde el inverno estaría pronto a llegar y mi estadía allí sería más fácil, o correría directamente a Phonexx a ver desde lejos como mi hermana y su familia disfrutaban de ese día tan esperado por los humanos siguiendo felices el rumbo de sus vidas sin mí. Aunque eso me punzara el corazón.

O mejor aun iría a darme un gran banquete a jacsonvi con unos cuantos hombres terribles que merecieran morir… todas las opciones me llamaban la atención, la cuestión era que estaba aquí en Sefllee y me quedaba más cerca Forqz. Además porque arruinar, esta fecha asesinando a un hombre y dejando destruida su familia. Igualmente Hacía poco había estado visitando desde lejos a mi hermana Becka, viendo como todo le salía tan bien y sintiéndome orgullosa por las decisiones que había tomado, y por esa hermosa hija que tenía: Sophi mi adorada sobrina de 4 años. Con la que llevaba una relación en secreto. La iba a ver a la escuela sin que nadie se enterara cada vez que podía. La primera vez que me le aparecí fue una tarde cuando estaba jugando sola en el jardín y Becka hablaba por teléfono dentro de la casa. Le compre una linda muñeca, y le pedí que todo esto quedara entre nosotras dos y nadie más. Aunque pensé que sentiría miedo y correría gritando hacia la casa, al contrario su respuesta fue una enorme y gran sonrisa. Y pensé en ese momento: como dicen por ahí la sangre llama…

Solté una carcajada al recordar eso.

Decide recostarme por un momento, y pensar en qué futuro hubiese tenido si no me hubieran convertido. Seguramente no sería ni una pizca igual al futuro de becka. Yo siempre había actuado erróneamente y aun lo hacía pero ya no me importaba… de chica jamás le hice caso a mis padres, me iba de la casa constantemente con mis amigos a rumbas, paseos y en un momento de excitación juvenil pensé en dejar la escuela pero no lo hice de solo imaginar que no vería a mis amigos ni me divertiría… era un niña tonta y hueca.

Definitivamente mi vida como humana era una tarea echada a perder, de no ser vampiro probablemente estaría en un hospital para drogadictos o en la calle pidiendo limosna. No es que amara el monstruo que era, solo que a veces prefería esto o mejor era la única opción que tenía. Aunque fuera una maldición.

Llevé mi vista hacia la ventana ya era de noche. Así que me levante. Me puse los lentes tomé la única maleta que llevaba y Salí de allí. Le eche una última mirada al cuarto y me fije en el pavo, la anciana se daría cuenta de que no me lo había comido hasta que volviera al cuarto. ¡Y a esas alturas yo ya estaría lejos!

Baje las escaleras, la señora Gladys estaba sentada en una vieja silla reclinable, me miro fijamente

-ya me voy, mire un dinero extra, por la comida

Hacía muchos días que estaba hospeda aquí y desde el primer día le pague todo por adelantado. La señora se había portado muy bien conmigo aunque veía en sus ojos un rasgo de pavor. Así que no sabía si lo hacía de amable o por miedo. Aunque probablemente fuera la segunda.

-no es necesario lo hi…-solo acéptelo. Me sentiría muy bien si lo hace.

Ella estiro su mano con nerviosismo. Puse el dinero con mucho cuidado de no tocarla, si lo haría le daría un paro cardíaco si es que no estaba a punto de darle.

Me di la vuelta hacia la puerta del hostal la abrí y antes de salir. Con una melodiosa voz pronuncie un:

-gracias.

Las calles estaban casi a media luz. La mayoría de los postes de electricidad estaban dañados. Había 8 personas caminando a paso largo con bolsas de comida y cajas de vino, seguramente era por la celebración. Pero al notar mi presencia lo aumentaban.

Sonreí un poco por las actitudes que tenían hacia mí. Como si con eso pudieran detener mi gran poder y fuerza. No solo por ser una fuerte vampira si no por el don que había poseído después de mi transformación.

Recuerdo cuando lo descubrí… por esos días estaba en el abismo. Había pasado exactamente 3 meses de mi nueva vida. Y Nadie me había explicado de qué se trataba todo, puesto que cuando desperté estaba sola, lo único que sentía era una gran sed e intuía que era lo mejor que ninguna persona podía enterarse. Por el bien de ellos.

Una noche Me hallaba sentada en el borde de una carretera poco transcurrida cerca a phonexx. Llevaba la misma ropa desde mi conversión, rasgada y con algunas manchas de sangre. Estaba desesperada por el hambre Tenía ira por todo lo que me sucedía y por lo que era.

Llevaba sin alimentarme días. Aunque podía durar tiempo sin hacerlo, solo que esa noche me sentía insoportablemente ansiosa y me ponía de un genio de mal humor. En ese momento de desasosiego paso un hermoso BMW negro. Una chica hermosa lo conducía, llevaba los vidrios abajo. Cuando se percato de mi presencia me miro con lastima y sonrió. Ese gesto fue la gota que reboso la copa.

Mi autocontrol era un poco así que lo único que le haría a la chica sería, partirle un brazo, golpearla demasiado y dejarla allí abandonada en la oscuridad, para que toda la vida recordara lo sucedido esa noche. Eso sería mejor que desangrarla. Así que sin dudar empecé a correr para alcanzarla, me puse en su camino y ella frenó en seco.

-Estúpida quieres que te mate -La chica ya se había bajado del auto, me miraba con ira

Y Pensé Después de lo que te haré solo desearás no haber tomado por este camino. La chica me miró con miedo.

-Lo Siento soy yo la estúpida, no debí tomar este rumbo. Déjame ir.

No le contesté, me limité a pensar: ¡es demasiado tarde por qué no empiezas correr!

Y la chica sin dudarlo comenzó a correr.

Era extraño ella decía y hacía lo que yo quisiera. Aunque podría ser por el miedo que yo le producía. Pero Algo raro ocurría en mi cabeza y en la de la joven. Sentía como mi mente entraba en la de ella y le daba órdenes. O mejor dicho mi mente tomaba decisiones sobre la suya. Dejé de prestarle atención a eso y me concentré en ella que ya se encontraba a 3 kilómetros de donde yo estaba. Que poco corría. En 2 segundos la alcance y la tiré al suelo, ella gritó de dolor y miedo. Empecé a golpearla sin utilizar toda mi fuerza pues quería dejarla viva, la joven lloraba. Le tomé un brazo y lo halé, escuché como dentro se rompía el hueso. Y fue ahí cuando perdió el conocimiento.

Sonreí y decidí alejarme rápidamente. Me sentía un poco mal por haberla dejado ahí pero se lo merecía, no sé porque pero lo merecía. Empecé a analizar lo de su mente y la mía. Fue un poco raro como en ese momento ella hacía lo que yo le pedía. Decidí dejarlo hasta ahí, pues no quería atormentarme por lo sucedido.

Constantemente cuando me encontraba con humanos o de vez en cuando con vampiros tenía la misma sensación. Hasta que por fin empecé a mejorarlo y practicarlo cada vez. Mi don bueno así lo llamaba Era entrar a la mente de alguien y tomar decisiones por ella. La verdad es que esto era una de las mejores cosas de esta vida si se le podía llamar vida.

Volví al presente y me percaté que ya estaba en la salida de Sefllee, Observe que nadie estuviera viendo. Y me introduje en el bosque en donde eche a correr desenfrenadamente hacia forqz. Allí solo me esperaría mi dulce hogar. Una cabaña antigua con un cómodo cuarto una espaciosa sala y un pequeño baño. Como si necesitara de algo más .La Había adquirido con el dinero que algunas veces robaba a personas que le sobraba en eso siempre me fijaba, de que fuera gente con muchísimas cantidades de dinero que no notaran si les faltaba.

Sonreí a causa de las cosas terribles que hacía, no me importaba, o bueno si me afectaba demasiado, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Deseaba otra vida, deseaba tener una familia con quien compartir esta eternidad. La verdad deseaba muchas cosas. Pero este era mi destino y tenía que asumirlo. Y la mejor forma para mí de hacerlo era divirtiéndome un poco.

Llevaba aproximadamente unos 50 minutos corriendo estaría pronto cerca a forqz.

Hasta que por fin Faltaban casi 5 kilómetros para estar en mi destino.

Empecé a percibir cada olor de este lugar el de las plantas, flores y arboles, el aroma de algunos humanos que supuse eran de cuando iban a cazar, puesto que poco gente rodeaba por esos lados. Todo cada vez se me hacía más conocido.

Había pasado 4 meses desde que me había marchado por la llegada del verano. Mi existencia en forqz pocos la conocían. Solo el dueño del supermercado a donde iba para comprar comida. Ya que tenía que disimular bastante bien, de eso dependía mi estadía allí, la empleada de la tienda de ropa, pues amaba comprarme toda clase de prendas y el jefe de policía quien patrullaba de vez en cuando por mi cabaña. Lo mucho que sabían de mi era que venía una o 2 veces al año a forqz a pasar unas largas vacaciones o por el contrario solo un par de semanas. Eso era lo único que conocían de mi vida y tampoco les interesaba saber más, ya que como todos los demás humanos guardan gran distancia hacia mí.

De pronto un nuevo aroma me saco de mis pensamientos, no podía identificarlo y eso hacía que me saliera de mis cabales. Intente seguir el para saber de quién se trataba. Seguí corriendo aun más rápido, deseaba saber de quién era ese olor tan extraño pero definitivamente tan exquisito un olor a manzanilla y a luz, estaba claro que no era un humano pero entonces que sería? Me encontraba a pocos Kilómetros de donde procedía el olor. Los inmensos arboles dificultaban mi buena visión que solo alcanzaba a notar parte de una chaqueta azul.

Tuve demasiado cuidado al acercarme, y por fin obtuve un ángulo casi perfecto. Veía entre los arboles a un chico en el suelo con la piel blanca como cal y sus manos bien firmes sobre el cuello de un ciervo…. Era un vampiro, no me quedaba duda alguna de eso.

No me sorprendía encontrarme con uno de mi especie. Lo que dejaba mi quijada desprendida producto de no creer era lo que estaba viendo pues este se alimentaba de un animal. Pude percibir el aroma de la sangre de aquel ciervo, tenía un sabor denso y empalagoso. Si todavía tuviera estomago probablemente lo hubiera vomitado de ver aquella imagen.

Sentí como una corriente de aire paso y alborotó mis cabellos y las ramas de los arboles hasta llegar al vampiro. Quien de una vez levanto su cabeza al notar mi presencia. Era un chico hermoso, sus labios delgados con un color intenso, su pelo despeinado hacía juego con sus ojos de color almíbar. Y mi sorpresa se hizo más grande al notar esa gran diferencia entre un vampiro como yo con los ojos rojos como la sangre y aquel que me miraba con esos de color dorado.

El chico se lamio los labios y empezó a caminar hacía mi con un rostro amable, no me confié en eso y de una vez tomé una postura de ataque. Aunque su cuerpo fuera esbelto, musculoso y también fuerte por lo que alcanzaba a notar, sabía que si nos enfrentábamos en combate yo definitivamente ganaría" sería una pena echar a perder aquel divino ser"

El chico ya se había acercado demasiado, Estaba a unos 3 metros de distancia.

-Si te acercas un centímetro más te hare pedazos en 5 segundos – Hola soy Edward-me hablo el chico con una voz dulce y armoniosa.

-Que estás haciendo por estos lados? –le conteste con voz poco amable-He venido por ti bella-y sonrío-

Lo miré con ojos desorbitados, ¿cómo sabía mi nombre?. Y a donde carajos pretendía llevarme? Si es que podía hacerlo antes de que lo matara.

-Tranquila no te hará daño, jamás podría hacerlo! –De que estás hablando como sabes mi nombre?

Sonrío de una manera tan hermosa, que si hubiera sido humana habría caído rendida a sus píes.

-Bella te llevo buscando y esperando mucho tiempo, para ser exactos 8 años!

Primero lo escucharía para saber que pretendía hacer y luego su final sería inevitable.

El Chico abrió sus labios para hablar…

-Cuando me convirtieron empecé a tener unas pobres visiones sobre ti, te veía en un lugar y en otro, cuando viajabas a visitar a tus familiares, también pude ver la cabaña. Y cosas borrosas tuyas. Al pasar el tiempo las visiones eran mucho más claras, tu llevando una vida sin escrúpulos, alimentándote de personas sin compasión, hasta en una ocasión pude sentir asimismo el dolor que te producía lo que hacías.

No comprendía que era lo que pasaba, hasta que en una oportunidad vi como llevábamos esta existencia juntos llenos de felicidad. Como si fuéramos una solo persona. No te había venido a buscar antes, aunque moría por hacerlo porque quería que todo pasara al ritmo de mis visiones y tus decisiones.

Me quedé atónita no esperaba esto. Nunca en todo este tiempo me había sentido vigilada. ¿Sería una trampa? ¿Pero si era cierto lo que decía que quería de mí? Aunque si yo tenía este don el también podría tener uno…

ahh miles de preguntas rondaron mi cabeza, pero muchas más de cómo matarlo.

El muchacho me miraba de una forma extraña, como si al verme viera el paraíso. A decir verdad me asustaba un poco, pero solo un poco.

-¡Bella créeme el futuro que veo es a tu lado! –¿Ves el futuro?- Entonces dime que voy a hacer en este preciso instante'

Iría hasta él y le rompería el cuello pues ya no soportaba esta situación.

-Te lanzaras sobre mí y trataras de golpearme.

Y en un segundo me eche sobre él, le tomé el cuello para rompérselo. Pero el de una forma delicada intentaba apartar mis manos de su cuerpo. Mi boca se abrió mostrando los dientes, y me acerque a su cuello para arrancarlo del tronco. Pero el no luchaba contra mí solo me separaba de una forma tierna como si tuviera miedo a romperme.

Forcejeamos cada uno con un propósito, el tratando de no herirme y yo queriendo matarlo.

Me quedé mirando sus ojos caramelo aún sorprendida de su color y de ese poder que tenia sobre mí como si me hipnotizara. Y claro el aprovecho ese instante de desconcentración para zafarse de mis brazos y saltar a un árbol.

-Bella escúchame-Hizo cara de desesperación- Se que odias ser vampiro, y yo también lo hacía hasta que en mi futuro te vi y encontré la paz, la tranquilidad.

-He venido aquí por ti, porque mi vida esta a tu lado y para mostrarte que hay otra forma- señalo al animal muerto- al principio será difícil no te lo niego, pero tú tienes ganas de cambiar, así que lo conseguirás pronto.

-Hey ¿quién te ha dicho que yo quiero ser otra persona, que quiero cambiar? –Bella está bien tienes dos opciones dejarme entrar en tu vida o matarme en este preciso instante, así que ¿ cual vas a escoger?-bajo del árbol y continuo hablando- Se que no te gusta ir por el mundo sola y más cuando tienes un sin fin de tiempo, pero yo estoy aquí y he estado esperando tanto para estar a tu lado, que si te vas yo iría a donde estuvieras!

Me aleje unos cuantos pasos, no tenía la menor idea de que hacer.

Sin duda el me conocía perfectamente y decía la verdad sobre sus visones, sabía lo que yo deseaba y quería. Pero me daba miedo esa actitud que tenía hacía mi, jamás había tenido contacto conmigo hasta hoy y hablaba de mi como si yo fuera su vida entera, y no era que me molestará pero tampoco sabía el motivo por el cual cuando mirabas sus ojos veía esperanza y luz. Sentía que él era lo que había estado buscando sin esperar a encontrarlo. ¿El era mi regalo de año nuevo?¿ Le daría una oportunidad o mejor dicho me la daría yo?

-Intento encontrar una explicación a todo lo que está pa….-me interrumpió alzando su mano-Me complace saber que yo soy tu decisión y no importa lo que venga desde que estemos juntos todo irá bien. –Su rostro se ilumino de felicidad- mira no se qué pasa conmigo hoy pero intentare seguirte la corriente, pero antes tendrás que explicarme todo lo de tus visiones, sobre tu alimentación y lo de tus ojos.

Soltó una carcajada que sonaba más bien a una melodía.

-Bueno vamos-y me ofreció su mano- ¿A donde?-A tu hermosa cabaña, esperaremos allí juntos a que llegue el nuevo año.

Empezamos a correr hacía mi cabaña, de reojo veía a Edward su belleza me enloquecía, era como un ángel.

Llegamos a la casa en pocos minutos, abrí la puerta y le indique con una mano que siguiera primero, no por que creyera que algo saldría mal si no lo vigilaba pues por algún milagro divino confiaba en el, si no porque no quería dejarlo de ver. Era como si al verlo todo cobrara sentido en mi vida.

-Primero las damas- me saco de mis pensamientos-Gracias.

Entre a mi cabaña. Amaba estar aquí ya que me recordaba el hogar que algún día tuve, el aroma de sus paredes era parecido al hogar de mis padres.

-Me gusta, será un gran lugar para estar un tiempo y empezar tu nueva dieta. Bueno si tú quieres, podríamos buscar otro lugar.

–Edward-sonrió al escuchar su nombre de mis labios-no creo que vaya a ser capaz.

-Bella yo te ayudaré, pero por ahora no pensemos en eso, si no en nosotros!.

Se acerco hacía mi tanto que su piel rozo la mía. No me alejé puesto que a mi cuerpo le gustaba el tacto con él.

Sus duros pero dulces labios tocaron los míos, y en ese momento vi como su cuerpo se entrelazaba con el mío y formábamos una sola alma.

Los Primeros rayos de luz aparecían en el cielo. Edward no paraba de oler mi largo cabello.

-Hoy es 31 de diciembre, cual es el plan para hoy?-me pregunto con amor- Empezaremos el día con todas tu historias y conociéndonos mejor.

Edward pasó horas respondiendo a todo lo que yo preguntaba. Como había cambiado su forma de alimentarse, porque sus ojos lucían así. También cuáles eran sus lugares favoritos a lo que me respondió: "Todos donde estés tu"

Faltaban 7 Horas para que llegara Enero. Edward había cambiado de decisión y creyó que lo mejor era empezar desde ya con la nueva dieta, y yo sin pensarlo dije que sí. Pues su amor me hacía creer que lo lograría.

Llegamos al bosque y me animo diciendo que comenzara a hacerlo con animales pequeños ya que su sangre sería poca y así no se me haría tan difícil.

-Mira allí hay un conejo, dale- Estás hablando en serio, quieres que me alimente de un conejo? –Bella no tienes mucha sed, ese esta perfecto-

-No se trata si me satisface o no, se relaciona a que no soy capaz de matar ese pequeño animalito, sé que he asesinado miles de hombre y puede sonar estúpido pero no puedo- la pena me albergo al recordar la muerte de tantos humanos en mis manos- Cariño ya no te atormentes por eso, si quieres buscaremos algo mas grande, que te parece un puma?, Haremos todo lo que te haga feliz!

-Pero dijiste que sería mas faci…- Se lo que dije pero tú eres grandiosa y lo lograras de todas formas así sea pequeño como un conejo o uno inmenso como un elefante-

Me Concentre y seguí el rastro de un gran puma que estaba descansando en el suelo.

Me centralice en el cuello donde su latido era más fuerte, sin pensarlo lo asalte y destroce su cuello, su sabor no era bueno, nada comparado al de un humano, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o no lo conseguiría. Cuando disequé el animal por completo lo aleje de mi y miré a Edward que me aplaudía eufórico.

-Bravo! los has hecho muy bien, como te sientes?- Supongo que bien-Ven Vallamos a buscar otro-

-No-grite-tranquila es para mí estoy sediento.

Observe por segunda vez como se alimentaba y como disfrutaba de aquello, me alegraba saber que él lo hacía tan bien.

Después de nuestra caza corrimos a la cabaña pronto sería enero y nuestra pasión fluía por todo nuestro cuerpo.

Llegamos y le dimos paso a nuestro amor.

Ya no tenía duda su cariño era una nueva oportunidad, era el nacimiento de otra vida, llena de amor, decisiones correctas y una eterna felicidad al lado de mi ángel.

Escuchamos los juegos pirotécnicos que lanzaban la gente emocionada por la llegada de otro año, para algunos era un periodo de 12 meses envejeciendo cada día más, para otros un tiempo para amar, cuidar, estudiar y estar con los que más quieren. Y Para nosotros era un lapso en la eternidad ¡QUERIENDONOS!

**FIN**


End file.
